Fixed Points
by waffleman1314-AJ ThaPlatypus
Summary: Jamie Flynn woke up where she most certainly hadn't died. Was she dead? No. And that wasn't even the weirdest part. When help comes from a stranger, Jamie's life takes a new turn for the worse...or better? *Suggested to read The Legacy Series first. Sequel/Spin-off to it.*
1. A Rude Awakening

**Hello again, all who follow The Legacy Series! Note that this chapter below is 90% a chapter from my story Forever, 10% extra added on for clarification of the cliffhanger in the afore mentioned story. Like I noted at the end of Forever and will note at the end of the last story, this continuation is a crossover. If you have NOT read anything from The Legacy Series, you will be very confused as to who Jamie is at first. If you are unfamiliar with _Doctor Who _it's okay! I might suggest watching at least Season 2-4 (New Series) for background on the version of the Doctor I'm using (though I suggest you start from Season 1 if you do wish to watch the show and haven't). No need, though. I tend to explain a lot...and so does the Doctor. So, without further stalling through A/N, I give you, what the heck actually happened to Jamie Marie Flynn! -AJ ThaPlatypus**

***Oh, one last note to those who waited until after I finished The Legacy Series to read this: I highly suggest re-reading Jamie's kidnapping and such in Forever if you have forgotten specific details!***

* * *

><p><span>Jamie<span>

When her eyes snapped open, she couldn't have been more confused. She was dying—no, dead. Blinking, she looked around. No, she was…she was alive? And in a hospital, no doubt. Her father had most likely found a way to save her. She went to sit up, and then she heard someone scream. Jerking her head to left, hair smacked the side of her face. Hair?

"What the…?" she mumbled. She reached up to move it and saw that her hands were no longer teal. She was in her Kyea form? That didn't make any sense. The scream had turned into a woman running in the room. Jamie stared at her.

"She's woken up!" the woman shrieked. "I thought you said you'd drugged her? Carol!"

Jamie noted the British accents. She wasn't in Gonarede; these were most likely just humans. If she changed into her platypus form now, it would mean legal trouble later on. Twisting her arms, she noticed that there were IV's in them. She frowned and pulled them out. Her eyes scanned the room for clothes. She needed clothes. None were present. The woman left, though, so she quickly used her Hej to change out of the hospital gown and into normal human clothes.

She hopped off of the hospital bed she was on and took a step forward. Her brain was swimming. They _had_ drugged her. Placing one hand on her forehead, she wondered what kind of predicament she'd gotten into. If her dad hadn't put her here, then who had? Where was her father?

Soreness screamed for her to not over-exert herself. She placed a hand on her stomach. She felt the scar from her most recent C-Section and winced. Her hand moved up to just below the ribs and ran her fingers over a scar present there as well. There was no way that she could make a hasty escape without risking opening the scars. She didn't know how long she'd been out, but it wasn't long enough to have healed up completely.

Walking slowly out into the hallway, she noted all of the staff going crazy. Something was fishy about this place. Some woman ran past, screaming that they couldn't let her escape. That was when Jamie knew that she had to get out at all costs. She stumbled along the hallway. A pungent odor could be smelled.

"What…what is that…?" she grimaced.

She made her way along an empty hall. There had to be an exit somewhere. Then she could find a phone, call her father, and ask him to please come and retrieve her quickly. Looking back to see if anyone was following her, she stopped for a moment and watched the people running across the intersections of the hallway with curiosity.

What did they need her for? These people weren't wearing anything that made them look like more than doctors and nurses. They all seemed so inconspicuous. She took a deep breath and sighed. Perhaps they were just panicked that she had simply gotten up. No…no they had specifically shouted that she shouldn't be allowed to escape this place. Escape would mean that she was a prisoner and they needed her to stay put for whatever purposes.

Someone grabbed ahold of her arm and pulled her around a corner. She turned to face the person and saw that it was a man. He was wearing a lab coat over a trench coat and a suit. She was instantly filled with panic. He put a finger to his mouth and waved for her to remain calm.

"No, there's been…there's been some mistake," Jamie said, her voice sounding more drugged than she wanted to allow. He paused and gave her a look. "I'm not the patient you're looking for."

"When was the last time you had a bath?" the man questioned.

"I don't know…" Jamie said, her voice sounding slightly slurred.

"Okay, you have obviously been very drugged…" he hummed. He pulled at her arm gently, and she took a few steps forward. Why was she trusting this man who she'd just run into? Perhaps it was the way he wasn't panicking to return her to her room. "Listen, what do you know about what's going on?"

"I _died_," she said, grasping one of his shoulders and shaking a little bit back and forth. Her eyes lazily attempted to focus on his face. Was he frowning at her? She couldn't tell. Things were getting very fuzzy. "I died, and I woke up here…I don't know where here is…I don't know if I am in Rakuen…I don't know…I don't know…"

"It is you…you're her," he whispered. He grabbed Jamie by the arm and led her backwards. She jerked up a little and tried to pull away. He kept a slight grip on her arm. She was drugged enough that she couldn't get away. "You have to trust me. It's not safe for you in here, I can get you to safety."

"How do I…" Jamie started, but the words caught in her throat a moment. He waited. "How do I…know I…can trust you…?"

"Trust me and you'll see why," he said, pulling off the lab coat. She frowned. "See? I'm not one of them. They're not doctors, they're just people that want to do some very bad things. Do you understand me?"

"Sort…sort of…" Jamie droned.

"What did they give you in there?" the man frowned. Jamie stumbled along behind him. He quickly pulled her out of the building and into the street. She turned her head to see that a large clock tower was in the skyline. Wait, she recognized that clock—that was Big Ben. She frowned and stopped. "We need to keep going!"

"Are we…are we in London?" she squinted.

"Yes," the man confirmed. "Now, we have to run, Jamie!"

Jamie froze. She hadn't told this man her name. Yet he knew it all the same. He gave her a look that expressed urgency. She looked down to see his hand stretched out in invitation. The first thought was that he was here was to take advantage of her. Hadn't Chaz seemed like a friend at first? Could he be different? Could he truly want to help her and not try to manipulate her?

"How do you…how do you know my name?" she blinked. His eyes met hers. He seemed so honest, but something told her that he wasn't. His hand didn't move. She wasn't familiar with humans like him.

"Because you're the one I was looking for," he said slowly. "You're in danger, and I want to fix this. There's more afoot than you think, Jamie Flynn. Things that shouldn't have happened have happened. You shouldn't be here. And I'm here to find out why. But if you don't trust me, bad things could happen."

"What kind of bad things?" Jamie frowned. "I don't even know your name."

"My name isn't important right now!" he stressed. Jamie looked down at his hand. He reached a little closer, beckoning her to follow. "But I assure you, the bad things could tear this universe apart."

Jamie took a breath and slipped her hand into his.

The man took her along an alleyway, which didn't increase her liking of the situation, no matter how dazed she was from the drugs in her system. She wanted to break her hand away from his; she wanted to turn and run the other way. Her will screamed for her to do what she knew made sense. Yet, somehow, in a weird way, this made sense.

"Where are we going?" Jamie frowned.

"Here," he said. They turned a corner. Jamie's frown deepened. There was nothing here. She scanned the dead end. Nope. Nothing but a few large garbage containers and a weird blue box. The man looked back at her. "What?"

"This is a dead end," she raised her brow a little.

"Trust me," he said quickly. He ran over to the blue box, and Jamie got a better look at it. Her first thought was telephone booth, but those were generally red. She glanced upwards and read a black plaque across the top.

"What's a police box…?" she whispered. He wasn't paying her question any attention. The man slipped a key into the lock on the door and twisted. The door squeaked inwards. Jamie peered inside and felt her heart stop. The man stepped inside, but she took a step back. "It's…it's…"

"Go on, I've heard them all…" he smiled.

"It's…roomier on…on the inside…like my Uncle Ferb would sometimes make!" Jamie blinked. She walked around the box once and stopped in front of the door. "Did you know my Uncle Ferb?"

"No," the man shook his head. "And I guess I hadn't heard them all…"

"You aren't a normal human, are you?" Jamie pointed a finger at him. He grinned.

"I'm not human at all," he said matter-of-factly. He beckoned for Jamie to get inside. His being an alien made him less of a threat to her, oddly enough. She stepped inside and he closed the door behind her.

"Then I guess it's okay that I'm not human either," she raised her brow. He didn't seem put off by this at all. "So…what's the plan? We hide in this really big box until they give up looking for us? Don't you think that's a bit flawed?"

"We don't have to stay in London, you know," he raised his eyebrows. He waved his arms out wide. "It's a time and space machine. Time And Relative Distance In Space."

"Is that…a name?" Jamie frowned.

"TARDIS, for short," he offered.

"TARDIS…" Jamie repeated. He went over to the center console and started flipping switches and the like. Jamie watched with fascination. "Wait, but isn't time travel a theoretical thing? I mean, I know certain people can time travel using their DNA, and it's not exactly controlled, but in an actual _machine_?"

"Trust me, it's not theoretical," he told her. He pulled a lever. Jamie tilted her head to the side. "You seem a bit disconcerted. What's bugging you?"

"I just stepped into a time machine with a man I've just met," Jamie laughed. She stepped to the side, slightly off balance from the drugs in her system. "I'm in London, but have no clue how I got here. I'm confused, I'm lost, and I'm with a total stranger who won't even give me his name. Who_ are_ you?"

"I'm the Doctor," he said, as the TARDIS' engine started to move.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the big questions here: What was he doing there? Why does know about her? And what are his interests in her escape?<strong>

**Next Chapter...The Doctor (oh this shall be fun!)**


	2. Into the Box

**Here is chapter two!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>The Doctor<span>

He hadn't meant to come here. The Alterverse, as those in the hospital referred to the universe, was a different dimension from his own. It was a complete accident that the Timelord had arrived in this dimension, and he'd been ready to leave as soon as he'd realized he was there. However, this little hospital had caught his attention. Something was wrong with time here, and he had to figure it out.

Upon his arrival at this hospital, the Doctor had learned that it wasn't a hospital at all—it was a laboratory disguised for some reason. He stuck around to find things out. Nothing seemed suspicious at first. It wasn't until he saw a woman use her hands, over the normal defibrillators, to jumpstart someone's heart. He then began to pay closer attention to small, unusual details. What he'd learned fascinated him.

The persons working at the lab were one of two unique creatures—Ankunin, humans who had these powers that they channeled through a bodily fluid called Hej, and a few were werewolves. They called these werewolves Muzukashii. Visitors came in unusual forms as well. There were sometimes beings called Vampri that caused every neck to bow in respect. Rarely there was an alien that didn't state its origination. The Doctor noted that everyone who came to this place had this Hej running through their veins, and according to readings on his sonic screwdriver, it was a massive source of energy.

A week after arriving, the Doctor learned that any persons wearing a black, hooded robe were called Mytax. They were powerful zealots that worked for a Vampri empress, Eclipse, whose capital was a hard to find space station. He also learned that the purpose of the lab was for top secret experiments. The one that caught his attention the most was trying to create a living weapon.

That is where Jamie came in. That second week, a man by the name of Lochlan Flynn, otherwise known as Conflagros, strolled through the doors of the lab and presented the head scientist with a device that could transform hair cells (or any other normal cells) into half-cells, or sex cells. He left, and then reappeared three days ago with Jamie's body, telling the head scientist that her body was compatible.

Jamie's life was what set the Doctor's mind off. According to what he could gather, using his sonic, the TARDIS computer, and his own rather clever brain, Jamie had died three days ago. Not only had she died, but it was also a highly important death. Her death was a fixed point in time, one that should have never been interrupted. Yet it had been. Someone was toying with time travel, and the Doctor suspected this Lochlan character.

He watched Jamie as she circled about in the TARDIS, smiling up at the machine. It clearly fascinated her. Few people weren't, though. The Doctor sighed. Three days ago she'd died, and she'd been resuscitated to be used as, well, an incubator. If the Mytax workers and the scientists had successfully inseminated her, that would make it only harder to try and fix her timeline. He didn't want to kill her. He didn't wish her dead. But he knew that messing with fixed points could destroy everything.

The TARDIS stopped moving and landed. They were in the same spot that they'd been before, but several years in the past. Jamie looked at him. Stopping a moment, he looked her up and down. From what he could see, she looked like a sixteen year old human girl with rather pointy ears. Her eyes were the color of chocolate. Her skin the color of cream. Her hair was curious—it was whiter than snow. She stood at about five feet six inches. Yet the most striking thing about her was the expression in her eyes. She was horribly uncomfortable.

"We're safe now," he told her. She took a wobbly step to the side. Approaching her, he took out his sonic and scanned her. Jamie tensed, unfamiliar with the object, no doubt. "That drug should be out of your system in about an hour. You weren't drugged today. They did everything they needed to do to you three days ago."

"What do you mean by that?" Jamie frowned. She ran her hand across her stomach as if feeling something. The Doctor observed her. Did she know? As she lifted the bottom of her shirt up, he denied the possibility. She was concerned with two very ugly scars on her abdomen. One looked as if she'd been brutally stabbed just below the ribs and the other appeared to be a poorly mended scar from a C-Section. Jamie traced that one and drew in a sharp breath.

"Is something wrong?" he lifted his brow.

"Is he safe?" she murmured.

"Is who safe?" the Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets.

"My son," Jamie breathed. A look of panic crossed her face. "My son! Where is he? I hope he's with Daddy! Oh, where is Daddy?"

"Calm down," he told her slowly. She looked up into his eyes and seemed to bore them into his soul. He didn't need to have any proof to know that this girl, despite seeming so young, was a mother. It wasn't an unusual thing. (Was he using the word "unusual" a bit too much? Perhaps). Jamie let go of her shirt and let it fall back down. "I know you're very lost and confused right now, but you need to calm down."

Jamie nodded and took a deep breath.

"You were taken there as…" he paused. He didn't know how she'd gotten there or where she'd been before. All he knew was that she was the delivery woman for a weapon that wasn't a weapon at all. "That wasn't a hospital, it was a Mytax laboratory. They experiment to create weapons there."

"Then why was I there?" Jamie frowned.

"Look, Jamie," the Doctor sighed. He walked over to the TARDIS console and had it do a medical scan of her body. Looking at the screen, he closed his eyes. "They were working on a project to create a living weapon."

"A…A living weapon?" Jamie swallowed. She grasped her wrist and started to shake.

"No, they weren't making you into a weapon," he reassured her. Her anxiety levels dropped. He ran one hand through his hair. She watched him. Then she slowly edged closer to him. She was inches away, staring. Waiting. He reached one hand out and touched the tips of his fingers gently to her abdomen. "They were placing one _inside_ of you."

The girl's face turned white. She clutched her stomach and frowned. "D-Doctor, you said…they put a weapon…_inside_ of me?"

"Not in the way you're thinking," he said, trying to imagine what the girl was thinking. She straightened a little but kept her eyes fixated on her scarred belly. "They have a device that can take cells, such as hair or skin cells, and manipulate them into reproductive cells. They took the male cells from someone and united them with your own reproductive cells."

"So…" Jamie mumbled. "What you mean to say is that they attempted to artificially inseminate me?"

"There's no attempt about it, Jamie," the Doctor told her. He turned the screen around and showed her the results of the medical scan he'd performed a few minutes prior. The girl grabbed the sides of the screen and stared at it for some time. He walked away a few paces and kept his back to her. There was something else, but he didn't want to tell her.

The girl now knew that she was pregnant. He wasn't so sure how long he could keep her from knowing whose DNA had been used in creating the new life. Knowing was enough without her thoughts on it. He stared down at the floor.

"You have to take me home," she said suddenly. "What do I tell my husband, though?"

"First of all," the Doctor said, turning around, "you can't just go home. You died, remember? Second of all, husband? Aren't you a teenager?"

"I told you, I'm not a human!" Jamie huffed, instantly taking offense to a guess at her age. "I don't know what planet you're from, but just because I'm from Earth doesn't make me human. My mother was a Kyea, my father is a platypus. I'm half Lesser Vampri, half platypus."

"I'm sorry, half _platypus_?" the Doctor frowned.

"Do you have a problem with that…humanoid creature whose name isn't a name?" Jamie narrowed her eyes. She was a stubborn one.

"Timelord, I'm a Timelord!" the Doctor told her, not wanting to be known as a nameless humanoid creature. "And the Doctor is a name, I picked it myself."

"It's a title or a nickname," Jamie sniffed.

"You're missing the point," he said. "You can't go home, you're dead."

"Obviously not," Jamie crossed her arms defiantly. She walked over to the doors of the TARDIS and stared furiously at them. "Take me home. Please. Now."

"You can't just reappear after you died," the Doctor informed her. "Time is delicate, you can't go changing things. Your death was a fixed point, if you change that, entire lives could change. Besides, I need to monitor your condition."

"I've had kids before," Jamie turned her cheek so as to see the Doctor from her left eye. He let out his breath slowly. "I think I know how to be pregnant."

"That…is not at all what I meant," he grimaced. He came closer to Jamie and sighed. "The Mytax are not going to give up looking for you. They developed, in a hundred years from your time, something called the Time Serum that allows them to travel in time and space without a machine. They want that child, Jamie. It's technically their property."

"Th-that's ridiculous, no one can own someone!" Jamie stared down at the floor, wrapping her arms around her stomach protectively. A mother, indeed.

"They're not playing by the rules," the Doctor said sternly. He took her by the shoulder and turned her around. "So it's either play by mine or risk getting captured again. Your choice."

"You won't let me see my family?" Jamie frowned, giving him sad eyes filled with fear. She shuddered a little. "I don't want to play a game where I can't see my father…I don't want to be alone."

"You're not alone," he told her, though he doubted she believed it. "I'm on your side, trust me. Trust me."

* * *

><p><strong>What isn't the Doctor telling her?<strong>

**Next Chapter...TARDIS**


End file.
